


rip hisokas ugly curly ass toe shoes 2k15

by aobears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, ugly ass curly toe shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobears/pseuds/aobears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>illumig has enouhg</p>
            </blockquote>





	rip hisokas ugly curly ass toe shoes 2k15

illlumig had enough.., he hated hisokas shoes. The ones that were like curled at the top u kjno with the stupid Curly top thing. So like illumi hated those shoes with passion, thuye were so fukGIn annoyhing and when hiosOak wore them hE sometimes put fuckign bells on them and he would be a fricking Elf like from that On emoviE.

illmi started a fFIre in the kitChen in the sink where all the imaginary cooking happens. Its imaginary because they don teat they r anime charas,,,, and illumi took the fucking shoes from hisokas gaint fiu=kcing closd and fucking burned thme in the bpits of sheo hell…… only wait~~~ wtf !! waht hte fukc//:/!! the shes don tburn ,, illuminati takes a Fire Throwr and starts setting fire to the hell sheos and theye brun,

:”{WHAT HAVE U DONE!!@Q@#@!!”””L: scrams hisoK qhen he came in to rhw kitche3n he starts throwing cards at illumi and crying,,,,,

“i have cleansed this world of sin  lol “ illumi said and hisoKa fell to le floor defeated

 

                `               qthe end rip hisok s ugly ass Curly TOe shoe 2k15


End file.
